The Trial before the Trial
by Gorvar
Summary: A story of how Garrosh copes with the loss of Orgrimmar and his station as Warchief. Takes place shortly after SoO ( Patch 5.4) as a prelude of sorts to Warlords of Draenor. It uses the five stages of grief according to the Kübler-Ross model. Enjoy!


The Trial before the Trial.

Stage 1: Denial

He remembered the first time he entered Orgrimmar, how the tall-no enormous gates of the city opened wide as the guards saluted him and Thrall with respect. How full of life it was with his people. Green skinned orcs that lived within that city. Barters that announced their wares, children that played across the sandy roads with their mock battles, hammers that fell on warm steel before they were doused in cold war and the banners…by the ancestors the banners that waved proudly in the wind. He loved Orgrimmar. He loved his people and when he returned from Northrend as a victor and took up the mantle of Warchief they loved him even more. He was Garrosh, son of Grommash Hellscream. A true Orc and a true Warchief for a True Horde. Which made it all the more puzzling.  
What went wrong?

Something soft exploded on his face as he was pushed through the crowded street of the Drag. The scent of overripe tomato hit his nostrils as the remains of said tomato dripped off his cheek. Many insults were thrown at him as the crowds called him out. They were around him and above him on the ridges as they called for his blood. Orc, Tauren, Troll, Goblin, Forsaken, Blood elf. Every member of the horde cursed him in their own tongue. But it was mostly the Orcs that led the jeering, the hateful comments. One word in Orcish was thrown more than often. More universal amongst the tongue of his supposed people.  
"TRAITOR!" they all shouted." TRAITOR!"

They were all deceived, they had to be. He did what he had to do for the Horde. It must've been Vol'jin and his lies or the Alliance spreading false rumours. Or the filthy undesirable members of the Horde.  
"Move along." The pandaren pushed him forward as the delegation of Shado-pan was circled them. The only wall that separated him from the hateful mob outside were the same people he hurt the most. He was that close, very close! This couldn't be happening! The world was his! He and his orcs would be the proper masters!

He was led toward the tunnel that connected the Drag with the Valley of Honour. Here the crowds were held back by the Grunts and Headhunters that were part of Vol'jin's rebellion. Where was his True Horde? Where were his Kor'kron?!  
The sun nearly blinded him as he was led to the small Pandaren encampment. Before the Siege Ji Firepaw led his Pandaren from here. The Huojin were not to be trusted. He let Eitrigg's tales of Chen Stormstout, another traitor, guide him. What race would be both part of his Horde and the Alliance dogs?

Unlike the Drag the Valley was oddly silent save for a few Pandaren, the heroes of the Alliance and the Horde and two men he hated the most. The human was Varian Wyrnn, the King of Stormwind and the leader of the Alliance. He was surrounded by his blue and white footmen as a bannermen held the Golden Lion of the Alliance. Varian held his hand on the pommel of his sheathed sword, waiting for any excuse to use it. Garrosh did not see his son, prince Anduin there surprisingly. He did not care. The troll stood next to the human made Garrosh snarl.

He still wore the rags he dared called armour while his bodyguards were Trolls, Tauren and even Orcs. The Orcs grated Garrosh more. He should've let Malkorok make more clean sweeps to find any potential traitors. There were to many. Between them stood Disciple Jusi, Ji's second in command after the later was rescued from his interrogation by his Alliance pandaren woman. He knew he couldn't trust him.

"Vol'jin…" Garrosh snarled. Taran Zhu held the former Warchief by his chains tightly.  
"Garrosh." Vol'jin returned." For your crimes and as my duty as Warchief of da Horde ah hereby sentence ya to exile and leave ya in da hands of the Pandaren people."  
"You are no Warchief." Garrosh glared at the troll monster as he wished very hard for his hands to be free so he could rip his tusks off his hideous blue face and stab him and Varian with it." You are no Orc."  
"Da Horde be a family, Garrosh. Ya stood alone while my people stood united with da Tauren, Da Revantusk tribe, Goblins, Forsaken, Blood elves and even da people of Razor Hill who suffered under ya."  
"You won because of THEM!" Garrosh motioned his head to Varian." If it weren't for him I would've had your head mounted on a pike for all to see!" He tried to break free and it took several shado-pan to keep him down." YOU SOLD OUR PEOPLE OUT TO THE ENEMY!"  
"Ya drove dem to da enemy!" Vol'jin snapped back." And unlike your dishonourable deeds dey prove ta be more honourable den you." The troll glanced at Varian who gave a small nod.

"What you did to Theramore and the Vale of Eternal Blossoms was monstrous and many of my people and allies wanted to burn Orgrimmar down for what you did, Garrosh." Varian glared." It is because of my mercy you still breath. It is because of my mercy your city still stands."  
Vol'jin frowned at what the high King said but did not retort to it but rather faced Garrosh." Ya True Horde be done. Your forces be scattered across da four winds and your allies are dead or ran like da cowards dey are. It is over."  
Garrosh stopped resisting as he was pushed back up." You lie, my True Horde still lives. They will avenge me." He stepped closer to Vol'jin." What I did, I would do again. In the name of the honour and my people."  
"But not in da name of da Horde." Vol'jin nodded at Taran Zhu. Garrosh was pushed forward again into the portal.

_General Nazgrim's finger fell on the Talon Gate on the map of Orgrimmar, the Northeren-Barrens and Durotar. "The Talon Gate is cut off by Darkspear Revolutionaries who hold-" Garrosh cleared his throat. "-Occupy Nozzlepot's outpost." Nazgrim corrected." We have received reports that the Goblins have shot down any supply trains headed for Orgrimmar and send the cargo to Razor Hill. Likewise Razor Hill has us cut off from the South and a combined Alliance and Horde fleet has broken through the blockade. Captain Gharga and the rest of the fleet are doing what they can to harass the fleet before they get here but it is…inevitable."_

_Garrosh rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he oversaw the map. Already one of the aides pushed the toy ships toward Bladefist Bay. "Zaela, are the cannons in place?" The Warchief asked.  
The Chieftain of the Dragonmaw Clan nodded." As are our dragons. If they come from us by water or air, we will be ready for them my Warchief." _

_Garrosh gave her a small smile before he turned to one of the few Non-Orcs in the war room. Blackfuse was a Goblin who had as much influence and power as Gallywix did. However unlike Gallywix, Blackfuse worked for a lot less and a lot harder. He worked alongside his people on his designs and plans and they respected him like he respected them. An honourable man, as for as goblins went, who believed in hard work…and explosions. And most important enough, he knew his place.  
"Siegecrafter, how go your preparations?" Garrosh asked.  
"Very well, Warchief." Blackfuse said as he rolled up his sleeves and placed a scorpid toy on the map." My Juggernaut is operational and thoroughly tested. It is my masterpiece as it were. The crew piloting this thing are the best Shredder pilots you can find in all of Azeroth and some parts of Outland."_

_"Very well, Siegecrafter." Garrosh agreed." But what if they come through the gates?"  
"Warchief?" Zeala blinked." You doubt of our chances to fend them off?"  
"Zeala, I do not doubt your skills-" he let that sit with her." Or anyone else's. However in my time as the general of the Warsong Offensive and Garadar I always expected the worst case scenario. If that is to happen you are to fall back to the city. Malkorok, Nazgrim. What are your emergency plans if the enemy manages to break through our walls?" _

_"Simple, my Warchief." Malkorok stepped forward." We have several Blademasters and of course our Far Seers to hold the enemy off. If they were to follow us to the Underhold we have more Kor'Kron and surprises ready in store for them." The Blackrock's grin nearly made Garrosh shiver.  
"Well done, Malkorok." Garrosh turned to Nazgrim." General?"  
"My men are hardened by the Campaign in Pandaria Warchief, they will give their lives for the Horde."  
"Good." Garrosh agreed." But chances are the Rebels and the Alliance would rather kill me than attack your men unless they have to."  
"I do not blame them." Zaela said." Cut off the head and the body will collapse."  
"It will also make them focused solely on getting to you." Malkorok added." Which gives us plenty of time to attack them on all sides."  
"The armies of the world WILL come for me, and within my fortress they will face all the terrible creatures I have wrought. The boundless power I have mastered.." Garrosh smirked as he held his sha powered weapon in the air as it's eye darted all over the room." And one by one, they will fall at my feet."_

_A clicking sound made Garrosh turn to the other Non-orc in the room. Garrosh raised his brow at the Klaxxi. "Something you wish to say, Kil'ruk the Wind-Reaver?"  
"Yes, Warchief Garrosh." The Mantid clicked." My people are here to aid you in defeating the enemies of Y'shaarj. But we are not fools. By making yourself an easy target you will drain much of Y'Shaarj's power."  
"What are you trying to say, pal?" Blackfuse frowned.  
"I am saying, Goblin, that the Wakener and the other Champions are deadly foes. You would drain to much of the heart to defeat them."  
"To much so the heart will wither?" Garrosh glared." I was under the impression one breath of your dead god could defeat armies."  
"It can, Warchief." Nazgrim added." I saw it's power in the Jade Forest. It can drive men mad. Not even in Northrend did I see and hear that much horror"  
"It is not the question if the heart will give out, Warchief." Kil'ruk clicked." It is the question if it will not drive you mad. You are after all only mortal."  
Garrosh stormed over to Klaxxi before anyone could react and grabbed the insectoid by it's neck and raised it in the air. _

_"I am Garrosh Hellscream! Son of Grommash Hellscream!" He slammed the axe in his free arm on his skeletal shoulderpad." My father had slain the mightiest Pitlord the Burning Legion had to offer and I now use it as my armour. Gorehowl-" Garrosh stopped when he realized the axe he held was no longer his father's. He shook his head." Gorehowl had slain many humans, kaldorei and demons when my father and myself wielded it.I know how to handle power and I know how to slay my enemies." He let the struggling mantid go before hHe stormed over to the map and slammed his fist on the Alliance and Horde miniatures." Anyone who would rise against my new Horde will be IMPALED upon the spires of Orgrimmar!" he looked to his advisors with an fiery rage in his eyes." AND ALL OF THEM WILL BURN IN THE FIRES OF MY HATRED!"_

Stage 2: Anger

He felt locked up in a box. The purple magicks that contained him within the cell made him angry. The Pandaren guards outside made him angry. The entire temple he was in made him angry.  
He shouted, he screamed, he cried, he raged. He wanted Vol'jin dead. He wanted Varian dead. He wanted Anduin dead. He wanted Thrall dead! Vol'jin and Thrall turned the Horde into a coalition of spineless and cowardly maggots that ate away at the True Oricsh Horde. Varian did not give him the satisfaction of giving him a warrior's death. He even cursed Jaina for not having come in here and personally end him. He wanted vengeance, he wanted freedom, he wanted to die in battle. Like a true orc. Like his father.

He did not know how long he raged but when he fell to his knees and gasped for air, Lord Zhu was stood in front of the cage with his arms crossed as if he was a parent being disappointed in a child. 'You disappoint me Garrosh…'. Garrosh smothered that thought. No, Thrall does not matter anymore. He was the Warchief now…was.  
"Congratulations on keeping true to your clan's namesake. Have you quite finished?" Taran Zhu asked." I could hear you screaming from down below the mountain. Even Lord Xuen was growing annoyed."  
"Then let him come here so I can rip the claws out of his paws AND FEED IT TO HIM!"  
"Charming." Taran replied." Now may I ask you to stop?"  
"When I gutted you at the sacred pools did I also take away your hearing, Pandaren?" Garrosh held on the bars with his hands tightly." I want a warrior's death. As is my right!"  
"You have no right to wish ANYTHING, Son of Hellscream." Taran frowned at the incarcerated orc." You dabbled with powers you could barely control and caused a great deal of suffering to everyone, including your own people."

Garrosh growled as he tightened the grip on his bars even harder. Taran Zhu measured the orc . " Do you want to hear a piece of advice you should have been told a long time ago?"  
"Is that a rhetorical question?" The Mag'har retorted.  
"I have heard tales of your father from Vol'jin and Baine Bloodhoof, men who fought alongside him during what you call the Third War. They told me all the good things he did…and the bad. No doubt you heard the same. The hero of the Horde, the one who damned it in the first place. A warrior turned into a monster but redeemed himself into being a warrior again. Something that is quite rare."  
"What are you driving add, Pandaren?"  
"I am saying that you are a monster, Hellscream." Taran said." Someone who looked upon the Mogu and the sins of the First Horde and made the exact same mistakes which led to their downfall."  
"Am I supposed to feel shame now?" Garrosh snorted." I still rather wish to break your neck."

Taran Zhu smirked." Very well, if personal honour does not work let us play a bit rougher then." His face soured immediately." Your father did not love you enough, did he?"  
He did not flinch nor even move back an inch as Garrosh's arms reached for him. His hands were mere inches away from the Pandaren as he continued." You are still the same boy Thrall found in Garadar, clutching to his grandmother's skirt like a child and who dreams his father would come home."  
"I WILL KILL YOU!"  
"You tried before and failed, Hellscream." Taran continued." When Thrall told you what your father did to save his people, everything you did was to make your father proud. But that wasn't enough was it? You wanted more. You wanted to be greater than your father and yet you made the same mistake as he made and became just like him on his worst. A monster. And yet you never changed. You are still that weak coward from Garadar who got to powerful and placed on a position of power that he should not have been on in the first place."  
"I'LL RIP OFF YOUR ARMS AND BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH THEM!" Garrosh shook the cell bars heavily." I CHANGED! I AM NOT A MONSTER!"  
"Men do not change that much. Some are born wolves, some are sheep. You may be wearing sheep's clothing but your fangs are showing through."Taran Zhu turned and slowly walked towards the exit.

"Where are you doing?!" Garrosh shouted." Come back! I'm not done talking to you!" Taran ignored him as he gave the guards a quick nod who then slowly closed the doors.  
"Come back you bastard, come back!" the door closed with a heavy thud as Garrosh fell on his knees as tears came down." Please come back..."

_The Kor'kron commander punched the Pandaren in the stomach as two strong Kor'kron held him up. Garrosh was seated on his throne as he stared the traitor down. He held up his hand which made Malkorok stop.  
The Pandaren coughed and spat out blood." Is that…all you got…Hozen turd?" he chuckled and coughed some more.  
"Why did you do it, Firepaw?" Garrosh stood up from his throne and walked over." Why did you betray the Horde?"  
"I-" Ji coughed some more." I did not…betray the Horde."  
"You and others are currently hiding Thrall and Saurfang somewhere in this city while the enemy is closing in. They are stirring up trouble and weaken us while you do everything in your power to keep them hidden. That makes you a traitor."  
"I already was a traitor for not having been born an orc, Warchief Hellscream." Ji coughed." Your True Horde only has room for Orcs who follow your rules." He coughed some more." You remember what you told me when me and my friend came here? You told me there were some that would call us barbarians... the mongrel races of Azeroth. That they were ignorant since the Horde fought together, Earns their keep together and so on. Yet what I see here is exactly the same thing you told me the Horde was not!"  
"The Horde only belongs to the strong!" Garrosh retorted.  
"Then why am I being held down by two of your men so I cant defend myself against the third?" Ji glared. Malkorok's daggers flashed but Garrosh held up his hand. He snapped his fingers which made the Kor'kron drop the wounded Pandaren._

_"Go on then, get up." Garrosh frowned." Fight me."  
Ji did not wait a moment and immediately took his shot. Despite having been pounded on all night, the Pandaren was still fast. The punch landed square in Garrosh's jaw which made him stumble before the punch in gut came. But those were the two only two hits that came from the pandaren. Garrosh's eyes flared as he grabbed the Pandaren and proceeded to pound into him. He felt the power of the Heart down below fuel him and make every punch explode on Firepaw's body. Ji's nearly lifeless body hung limply in his arm as Garrosh prepared the final blow. But someone stopped him by grabbing his arm, someone that already had an axe aimed at Malkorok's neck.  
"Let him go Warchief, he's had enough." Eitrigg said.  
"He betrayed the Horde!" Garrosh exclaimed. "And how dare you touch your warchief?!"  
"I told Blackhand off for ruining his armour, I told Doomhammer he should've treated his warhammer better and I even told off Thrall for being to timid at times. I will tell you off for letting your rage speak for you."_

_The Warchief stared daggers at the old Blackrock Orc but the latter never budged. Garrosh snorted and dropped the Pandaren's body to the ground." Take this piece of filth to the dungeons. And tell Overseer Komak to interrogate him when he is awake."  
"Dabu, Warchief." Both Kor'Kron said and took the Pandaren and dragged him off. As the pandaren was taken away Garrosh pushed Eitrigg away." You do that one more time in front of my men, I will kill you."  
Eitrigg did not reply but with a snort and left the room. Garrosh still felt the anger boil in his blood when Malkorok came to him.  
"Do you wish him gone, Warchief?"  
"And make him a martyr?" Garrosh spat." No, keep an eye on him. See what he does."  
"Yes Warchief." Malkorok bowed and turned to leave.  
"Wait, stay first." Garrosh motioned to walk with him which the other orc did without question." You saw me beat him?"  
"I did Warchief, I felt the Heart's power flow through you."  
Garrosh nodded." I can harness it's power. I succeeded where Ishi failed." He glanced to Malkorok." I think we should try again with you as my next Champion."_

Part 3: Bargaining

"Good morning, Garrosh." A pleasant sounding voice said. Garrosh stirred himself awake. As he sat up he saw a friendly pandaren walk over to him, holding a tray." Or is it…Lok Tar Ogar? I'm sorry my Orcish needs some work I'm afraid."  
"Lorewalker Cho." Garrosh glared." What do you want?"  
"I am your lawyer." Cho smiled and took a seat across of the cell while he placed the tray down." I am here to prepare your case. you know what a lawyer is?"  
"I know the word."Garrosh replied but could not hide his suprise." Are you joking right now?"  
"No, I am quite serious." Cho said as he prepared some tea from the tray he took with him." Would you like lemon or lime?"  
"Neither." Garrosh frowned.  
"You sure? They are actually quite divine." Cho held up a cup and sniffed it." Oh yes, very."  
"…What do you want?" Garrosh asked again.  
"To help you of course." Cho replied. "I am your lawyer and it is my duty to help you with this case."  
"If you wish to help me, bring me my father's weapon and let me escape so I can at least die in battle."

Cho threw his head back and laughed as he pointed at Garrosh." That was very funny!"  
"I am being serious…" Garrosh frowned which stiffened Cho's laughter.  
"Truth be told, Garrosh…" Cho began." Gorehowl has gone missing for some time now. Ever since your visit to the…pools it disappeared, No-one knows where it is."  
"Someone took my father's weapon?!" Garrosh held the bars again.  
"Yes, I am surprised you care actually." Cho blinked." What with leaving it behind like that."  
The idea of leaving his father's weapon was something Garrosh now understood the full impact off. He looked down to his feet." It was my father's weapon. I…dismissed it in a bout of anger." He looked up to Cho." If you were to try to retrieve it to me before the end, I would appreciate it."  
"I will try…if you have some tea for me." Cho smiled a little and pushed the tray forward. Garrosh took a gander at the tea cup and took it. He sniffed at it as he tried to find any traces of poison.

"Oh do not worry about poison." Cho said." If I wanted to poison you I would've given you ale instead. Much easier to hide poison in you know."  
Garrosh raised his brow and took a sip from the tea. As the taste of the tea hit his tongue his mind went back to Garadar. He smiled as he closed his eyes and pictured the blue skies and children playing. He could remember Mother Geyah's tea boiling on the campfire and the smell and taste of it. He heard Jorin Deadeye laughing as he scared the children when he took off his eye patch as two young Mag'har stopped their wrestling to come have some of Geyah's tea. He remembered the Talbuk braying as they plodded around their pens and the wolves howl in the distance. He even felt her hand in his as she leaned on him as they watched the sun set. It didn't make sense why she was there, but she was. But most important of all he remembered how he felt when he was there. He felt at peace. He felt at-

"What do you see?" Cho asked as he placed his own mug down.  
"Home…." Garrosh replied." I see home."  
"Do you want that?" Cho asked." To go home?"  
The former Warchief sat down as he let the breakable cup stay in his hand." There is no home for me anymore." He closed his eyes as the feeling of home disappeared." I did many bad things."  
"So did your father and he redeemed himself." Cho said." You can redeem yourself as well."  
"How? The sha have infested the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. I have killed your kin when I took the Pools and tried to kill my allies for not agreeing with me. The only mother figure I had in my life I have not seen for years and I tried to have her grandchild and great-grandchild killed. No, there is no home for me anymore. I only wish for a warrior's death now…" he looked up to the Lorewalker."

Cho sighed sadly." Is that what you wish?"  
"Zug zug." Garrosh said." If you can get me back my axe I will gladly die to atone for my sins. I do not wish my bloodline to end with an dishonourable death."  
"And what do I gain in return?" Cho asked." Will you promise on your honour you will see this trial through?"  
"I promise on my name as a Hellscream." Garrosh replied." As long as I can have an honourable death."  
"You sure there is nothing else to life for? Do you not have family or friends who still need you?"  
"The friends I had are all dead now." Save one Garrosh thought." If you could call them friends."  
"You speak of your cohorts during the Siege?" Cho asked.  
"They stood by my Horde and they all died for me. The few Kor'kron who survived the purge afterward by Vol'jin have all gone."  
"Do you have regret for what you did?" the lawyer pandaren asked.  
"No." Garrosh stated." I do not." Chen paled a little as Garrosh continued." What I did, I did what I thought was right. I made no mistakes nor do I regret them. I chose this path and failed. If I could try I would do it again. And again. And again." He shoved the cup back on the tray which made it crack." Get me my axe and you will have my corporation."

Saddened, Cho bowed and took up the tray and the pieces of the shattered cup and left the temple. Garrosh leaned his head back on the wall of his cell and waited.

_Malkorok's cries of pain ran through the Underhold as the Heart infused some of it's power to him. The Klaxxi chanted and danced around him as the ritual demanded. Garrosh stood with his arms crossed as he oversaw the ritual. Blackfuse had turned away from the torture and prentended to write something down for future ideas as Zeala followed Garrosh' example. Only Nazgrim seemed to have shown contempt at the ritual but he kept his mouth shut like a true soldier.  
Heheard Malkorok's muscle's spasm and grow as did his bones and size. The ritual was sickening to watch but it was Malkorok who pushed for more.  
"More!" he cried." For the Horde and the Warchief, more!"  
He roared of pain even more now as he became hunched. "Warchief, he is dying!" Nazgrim intervened finally.  
"He is doing his duty to the Horde, General." Garrosh replied." If I had more men like him this war would already be over."  
"Permission to speak freely sir?" Nazgrim asked which Garrosh allowed." You did. Ishi was such a man as were the others when you tried to use the divine bell. They died for you and the Horde. Their sacrifice showed us Sha magic is not the way!"  
"AND WARLOCK MAGIC IS?!" The warchief snapped." The spirits are fickle, the fel magic cursed our people before and that Proudmoore woman and that traitor Lor'Themar have more knowledge of the arcane and more mages then we do! We will use the Heart and turn this whole planet red!" _

_Nazgrim looked for aid to Zaela and Blackfuse but both looked away. The general sighed and bowed.  
"My apologies, Warchief..,"  
"You are forgiven General." Garrosh replied and resumed watching the ritual." Hold on a bit longer brother!" He called down to Malkorok." You are doing the Horde proud!"  
Malkorok roared and shouted for more. After agonizing minutes the Klaxxi stopped chanting as did the heart from giving more energy.  
Malkorok, more monster than orc now, panted heavily as Garrosh came down." Malkorok, are you alright?"  
The Monster that towered over Garrosh gave a wicked grin." I am, Warchief. I bartered my soul and gained this new form. I am ready to serve the Horde."  
Garrosh smiled and slapped his friend on the shoulder, but deep down he did not feel proud. Was this bargain worth it?_

Stage 4: Depression

"My son." His father called for him.  
"Father…?" Garrosh asked as he walked over to his father on the planes of Nagrand. He saw in his brown skin, like the last time he remembered to have seen his father. Thrall had shown him the vision of how his father looked like when he and Grom killed Mannoroth and freed the Orcs of their bloodlust. But to him his father was still the brown skinned proud warrior he remembered being.  
They were stood on the hill overlooking Garadar. His favourite spot when he was a child.  
"Son, you have forgotten about me." Grom said.  
"No, I did not." Garrosh replied." I have done what you would have done!"  
The Grom that stood in front of him snorted." You are wrong. I made a choice when I did not know the cost that it would bring. It took me years to life with it and many more to redeem myself for. You knew the cost and made the same mistake anyway."  
"Father, please…" Garrosh pleaded.  
"Honour, Garrosh. Never forsake it. You lived by that creed. What happened to that? Did you drop it like you did to cut every tie with me?" Garrosh fell to his knees and wept.  
"I wanted to be me own man, father…"  
"There is no harm in that. But the choices you made were far from that. You nearly destroyed the Horde I helped remake. You tossed aside Gorehowl for your own…vile thing you dare call a weapon."

Garrosh looked to his right arm and saw it fester as it was covered in purple ooze and eyes. He cried out in horror and reached to his father for help. "Father help me!"  
"There is no help for you anymore, Garrosh. You disappoint me."  
"You disappoint me." Thrall said next to him. "You disappoint me." Varok Saurfang said. "You disappoint me." His old friend Dranosh said as well. Greatmother Geyah, Aggra and her pup and even the traitor Sauranok appeared and condemned him as he was consumed by the purple ooze.

The Mag'har sat up from his nightmare and held his face as cold sweat ran from his back. He slapped his face as he tried to slap the bad memories out. He took a moment to calm down. It was a dream, it was just a bad dream. He sighed and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.  
"Just a dream…" he said to himself." Just a dream."  
Sleep did not come anymore that night. The long hours of waiting nearly drove him mad. He was almost glad to see the Lorewalker enter the temple again. Almost.

"Lorewalker." Garrosh studied the pandaren up and down and noticed his posture was more sullen and his face still as saddend." What is it?"  
"I spoke to Lord Zhu and I…suggested the idea of your preferred punishment."  
"What did he say?" Garrosh asked.  
"He refused." Cho replied." He said to die would be the coward's way out." Garrosh's whole world stopped moving as the shock came to him. Cho continued. "You are to life the rest of your days out and bear the consequences of your actions. Help rebuild what you destroyed. The trial will decide where you would be stationed."  
The Son of Grommash tried to compose himself." Where do you think…they will send me?"  
"Well…The Serpent wall is out of the question in case you seek to fight the Mantid and find death there. So the two options are the Jade Forest where you will help rebuild the Jade Serpent statue or the Valley of the Four winds and help the farmers with the-"  
Garrosh's arms reached through the bars and grabbed Cho by his coat." I AM THE SON OF HELLSCREAM, I WILL NOT SPEND MY DAYS AS A FARMER OF CROPS!"  
"Garrosh please, let go…" Cho pleaded.  
"You promised you would give me an honourable death, YOU PROMISED!"

The Shado-pan guards rushed and quickly disabled the Mag'har's arms as they pulled Cho to safety.  
Garrosh cried out in anger and anguish. The Shado-pan dragged Cho out despite his protests and slammed the door shut.

_The Warchief of the True Horde tossed and turned in his pelt as he ran the plans in his mind over and over again. Annoyed he tossed the pelt off him and took the bottle of grog next to him and downed a large portion of it. The figure next to him stirred as she inhaled deeply.  
"Did I wake you?" Garrosh asked.  
"You did…" the female orc replied with a tired smile before she sat up and pulled him in close for a kiss. Garrosh returned the kiss hungrily and held her close. He smiled as he strayed her cheek before he got up and walked to the open balcony. _

_He watched his city prepare for the siege. The Demolishers on the walls were fired up, the Kor'Kron warriors slept in the tavern or enjoyed their last night alive with other means such as food, drink, gambling or needs of the flesh. He saw the two dark shaman below force the spirits to prepare for the coming siege. Blackfuse's goblins managed the last finishing touches of the Iron Juggernaut. He nodded, his True Horde was ready.  
He felt Zeala wrap the pelt around them and her naked form lean on his back. She kissed his neck and strayed his shoulders." It's cold out here." _

_"It is…" he agreed absent mindedly.  
"Can't sleep?" she asked.  
Garrosh shook his head." I never can before a battle."  
"Nervous?"  
"Even with the Heart of Y'Shaarj, zug zug." He held left hand which she placed on his chest where his own heart was." I was terrified the night before we assaulted Icecrown Citadel. I never showed it of course but still…the fear was there."  
"You know fear?" Zaela smirked." The Great Garrosh Hellscream knows fear?"  
"Of course I know fear." Garrosh smirked." Any male near you should."  
The Chieftain of the Dragonmaw chuckled deeply and punched him hard on the shoulder." Next time it's your face, Hellscream."  
He smiled as he turned around and kissed her." You love it really."  
"I do, and you." She replied and returned the kiss." Now tell me…why do you know fear?"  
"My father had a saying. There is no shame in fear. It lets you know when you are brave. And when you show a brave face, so do the men."_

_"Sound advice." She agreed." So do you fear now?"  
Garrosh held the bone necklace around her neck and twisted the bones a little. A gift he made for her from their first kill together, a ritual of sorts among the Warsong." Yes. But not for me." he admitted.  
Zaela frowned." If you dare say for me, I will leave this Fortress right now."  
He chuckled." Beloved, you ride on one of the biggest dragons we have and you are leading a clan skilled in flying with dragons. And I know you are a great warrior so no, I do not fear for you."  
"Then what?"  
He looked back to Orgrimmar one last time. The city he loved." That I might be wrong."  
"You are not wrong, Son of Grom." Zaela pointed to the city below." Thousands of our kin are preparing for war. A war they know you will lead them to victory to. This is your Horde. The True horde. One without weakness of the lesser races and betrayers. The Horde your father would be proud of."  
The Warchief looked at his city and listened to the Warlord's words. She was right. They were ready. The might of the True Horde would crush anything in it's wake.  
"This is our world." She said." For us and our children and our children's children."  
"You are right." Garrosh agreed." It is our world. A world for the True Horde." he turned to face her." And I will win it for us."_

_"Good." Zaela smiled before she pulled him back to pelt to made themselves warm again. And that night for once, Garrosh slept before a battle. _

Part 5: Acceptance

The Mag'har did not look up as his newest visitor came. He recognized the golden haired human boy that troubled him so much in the past. He did not care, nothing did.  
"Garrosh Hellscream, son of Grommash. Chieftain of the Warsong clan." Anduin Wyrnn said." It has been some time."  
"Does your father know you are here?" Garrosh snorted.  
"He is…occupied with other matters." Anduin smiled. Garrosh immediately knew something was wrong. He was near the Prince of Stormwind a few times and could recognize the smell. He would recognize how he spoke, high and righteous. But this…boy in front of him was all off. The scent was weird and that smile suited more on a rogue than a priest who was taught by the Prophet Velen.  
"Who are you?" Garrosh asked." And do not say Prince Anduin Wyrnn or I will call the guards."  
"If I wanted you dead, Garrosh. You would be." 'Anduin' said." And Zaela was not mistaken. You are smarter than most give you credit."

The golden haired boy held out his hand and dropped a bone necklace on Garrosh's lap.  
The former Warchief held the necklace in his hands." Zaela lives?"  
The boy nodded." As do a few of your True Horde. In fact I am here to offer you a chance to start anew?"  
"Anew?" Garrosh asked." Where? Vol'jin would hound me unti-"  
"Not where, my friend….but when." The boy smiled." My name is Kairozdormu of the bronze Dragonflight. I have come to offer you redemption of a sorts."  
The bronze dragonflight? Garrosh frowned, the few interactions he had with dragons either involved them trying to kill him or them doing the killing for him. They were beasts of war, nothing more." What kind of redemption?"  
"Imagine a world of Orcs, uncorrupted by the demon's blood. A Horde united by technology that nearly won you Orgrimmar with no-one to oppose them, your father who respects you and of course most important of all….vengeance. Vengeance on Varian. On Thrall, on Vol'jin…on everyone on this world that wished you dead." The shackles and burdens fell of his chest. He no longer wished to die nor pay for sins he did not feel he committed. His heart felt like an old forge that was heated back up again and warm steel was made for a new war. A new conflict. A new chance. He would drown Azeroth with a new Horde and crush it under his heels, fuelled by blood and iron. Azeroth would become his world. And he would set it to flame.  
Garrosh's lips widened into a wicked smile." Go on…."

_The night sky of Nagrand was illuminated by the Pale Lady as fireflies drifted around the bonfire. _  
_"Most of the chieftains have arrived." Grommash Hellscream said to the stranger._  
_"Most?" the Stranger asked." I asked for all."_  
_"All those that matter have come, friend." Grommash replied. He slapped the stranger on his shoulder." Show them and convince them like you convinced me."_  
_"Grommash-"_  
_"Grom." The Chieftain of the Warsong said." You have earned that right, my friend."_  
_"Grom." The stranger corrected." Thank you for given me this chance."_  
_Grommash gave him a smile before he took his hand off the stranger' shoulder and walked toward the bonfire where the other chieftains were. The stranger recognized them all. He remembered the gray skinned orc with an blade for an hand and the words he said decades ago, words he still would have to say where the stranger came from, which made him into the man he was today. He remembered the one eyed chieftain who held the bone jaw of a creature. The large orc who towered over them all with his shadow with a warhammer behind him and the noble one with a wolf's coat that stood next to the one who held the warhammer. The stranger espicially kept his eyes on the older orcs in the back, one with a skull painted on his face and the other who had shades of green on his otherwise brown skin. Them he kept a close eye on._  
_"Who is this whelp, Grommash?" the one eyed chieftain asked." Why did you call us here?"_  
_"My name is Garrosh." the stranger replied." And words are wind." He turned around and gave the signal to the Orcs behind him. The chieftain of the Dragonmaw gave a affirmative grunt before she shouted to the others behind the corner._

_ The legacy of Blackfuse thundered toward them as the demolisher drove forward into the sight of the gathered Cheiftains. Some had their hands on their weapons as if they waited for a oncoming deception but most merely gazed amazed at the mechanical marvel moved forward by cogs and coal. The demolisher came to a full stop._  
_"Fire!" Zaela ordered and swept her arm down in a downward motion. The Demolisher fired it's flaming payload to a nearby boulder which demolished and incenerated it in a heavy explosion. Garrosh grinned as he saw the faces of the gathered Chieftains and spoke." For to long have the Ogres and their masters ruled over us. For to long have the draenei looked down at us in contempt. For to long have the bird men mocked us. No more! War it is the life blood of this world. We are its children, soon its masters, ours is a legacy of conquest. The rising tide of blood and iron that will wash over this world and all others. Our bound is iron, our will unbreakable, who will stand against us?"_

The end.


End file.
